Only you
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: Un amor que nació como un simple compromiso, podrá llegar a convertirse en algo más profundo.
1. Prólogo

**Only you**

 **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y de Rejet**

Su corazón latía más a fuerte cada paso que daba, sentía que la poca fuerza que la mantenía en pie se esfumaba un poco más, cada paso significaba alejarse de su libertad, y estar unida a su nuevo "marido" no lo conocía pero tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados ya que sentía tristeza, furia, frustración, y miedo. No sabía cómo la trataría, o si haría algo en contra de su voluntad, tendría que esperar para saberlo. Sin darse cuenta llego al altar, a su lado, él le quito el velo mientras ella cerró sus ojos, por un instante al abrirlos sus miradas se toparon, verde y azul nunca se habían visto tan bien juntos y supo que tal vez, y solo tal vez esto no sería tan mal.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Esto es algo que se me ocurrió desde hace unos mese y no me había atrevido a subirlo hasta apenas hoy, en un ataque de insomnio, estaba revisando mis historias, la vi y dije porque no? Podría llegar a funcionar,quien sabe que podría pasar XD

Sin más esto es todo de mi parte por hoy, si tienen algo que aportar me encantaría leerlo en un review, o alguna crítica ya sabes que sus reviews son como mi pago (no me quieren dejar pobre o si)

p.d: un gato afuera en la calle esta haciendo mucho ruido y ma da cosa e.e además de que quiero dormir y no puedo u.u

Adiós besos n.n


	2. La Boda

**Only you**

 **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y de Rejet**

* * *

Se miraba enfrente del espejo y no lograba reconocerse, la chica reflejada no era ella. Tenían el mismo cabello rubio y ojos verdes pero no era ella, podría ser por la forma en la que estaba maquillada o por como su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y es que era una ocasión especial, su boda; se sentía infeliz, se casaba con alguien que no conocía.

—Estas hermosa Haruka-chan ¿verdad que si Megumi? —mencionó la maquillista

—Concuerdo con Luka, te ves soñada serás la novia más hermosa —dijo la estilista mientras colocaba el velo.

Esas frases no lograban hacerla sentir mejor, de hecho se sentía miserable de tan solo escucharlas, miro de nuevo su reflejo, ahora se veía difuso a causa del velo que no dejaba ver su expresión de tristeza.

—Muchas gracias chicas, pero podrían por favor dejarme sola un momento

—Claro nosotras también estaríamos nerviosas si estuviéramos en tu lugar —mencionaron antes de irse.

Una vez sola se levantó el velo y empezó a caminar por la habitación, lamentando su situación. Su matrimonio se había acordado desde que ella era pequeña, y no podía hacer nada para evitar que se llevara a cabo.

 _Porque no puedo casarme con alguien a quien yo ame_.

Pensaba que si algún día se llegaba a casar seria porque estaría loca y completamente enamorada, pero la realidad no había sido esa, se casaba porque la comprometieron desde pequeña, eso era algo que tenía presente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

—Haruka-chan, la ceremonia empezara en 10 minutos

—Ahora salgo

Tomando una fuerte respiración mientras se miraba al espejo, todo estaba en orden deja a un lado sus nervios y salió decidida a enfrentar la situación, afuera ya la esperaban sus madrinas y su padre.

* * *

Camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la iglesia donde se escuchó la última campanada, las puertas se abrieron y ella camino hasta el altar.

Sus pasos eran lentos pero decididos mientras acortaba la distancia que la separaba de su futuro esposo, llegó se situó frente a él y le quitó el velo, se miraron fijamente.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió un sentimiento que no pudo reconocer, incomoda, desvió la mirada.

—¿Aceptas a Shu Sakamaki, como tu futuro esposo para respetarlo y amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? —preguntó el padre

Llego el momento de dar el sí y un poco titubeante logro aceptar, no sin antes desviar su mirada, fue difícil para ella pero tenía que acceder.

—¿Y tú aceptas a Haruka Aikawa, como tu futura esposa para respetarla y amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Si acepto —exclamo el rubio

— Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

Shu tomo delicadamente el mentón de la rubia, y con cuidado se acercó, haciendo que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella en un delicado beso.

Haruka sorprendida abrió los ojos, estaba inmóvil, los labios de Shu se movían suavemente sobre los de ella, cuando termino el beso su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y presentía que sus mejillas estaban rojas, desvió la mirada hacia los invitados y vio como todos aplaudían y sonreían por la nueva pareja.

* * *

La fiesta empezó sin complicaciones, Haruka caminaba distraídamente entre los invitados, aún no asimilaba el hecho de que se había casado hace unos minutos.

Sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien —Lo siento —exclamo para después darse cuenta de que había chocado con Shu, incomoda desvió la mirada, no sabía qué hacer, ni decir.

—No te preocupes en realidad te estaba buscando — Aquello logro sorprender un poco a la rubia —El vals comenzará pronto —explico el ojiazul mientras caminaba hacia el salón. La rubia lo siguió detrás mientras caminaba cuidadosamente, no quería tropezarse con aquel largo vestido. De repente al llegar se escuchó una suave melodía.

—Haruka-chan es hora de que tú y Shu, bailen —dijeron una alegre Megumi y Luka mientras arrastraba los rubios al centro de la pista.

Era el turno de bailar y ella se sentía nerviosa, volteo a mirarlo y sonrió tímidamente, él se acercó a ella y la guío a través de la pista.

Shu poso una mano sobre la cintura de su esposa y con la otra entrelazo sus manos, la atrajo un poco más a su cuerpo logrando hacerla sonrojar, se veía linda de esa manera.

Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al sentir las manos de Shu sobre ella, su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía como sus mejillas estaban rojas, Haruka simplemente se dejó guiar por él, hasta que la canción paro.

—Lo has hecho bien Haruka —susurro el rubio

—Tu igual Shu

* * *

La fiesta había terminado y estaba en el patio mirando las estrellas, era una noche preciosa, igual que aquella rubia que estaba recostada en el pasto, se acercó a ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad se posaba en su rostro, su esposa era bella, la tapo con su saco y con cuidado la levanto, había sido un largo día.

Cuando Haruka despertó se encontró con los preciosos ojos azules de Shu, y sonrió, recordando lo que deseo al ver una estrella fugaz en el cielo.

* * *

Siento mucho la demora u.u y que este cap este medio chafa ¬n¬(pienso re-subirlo más adelante) pero es que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, entre la escuela, mi servicio social y mi vida personal me tome un descanso para sentarme y escribir (aparte me acorde que hoy se cumplen dos años desde que subi mi primer fic ;') pero como siempre no me convenció el resultado, en mi cabeza se veía mejor XD sin más espero que me dejen su opinión o una sugerencia en un lindo review. Besos hasta la próxima.


End file.
